New Woman
by kahlshira
Summary: Who is this strange woman that Gibbs has staying at his house and hanging out at the NCIS office?  Can Tony ever get to the bottom of it?
1. Chapter 1

NCIS Fanfiction  
Spoilers: can be anything up to Season 8, Episode 4

Author's Note: Just a crazy idea before trying to sleep. Let me know if I should continue the idea. I don't know if I will put any forensic stuff or actual crime scene info in. I'm not that dedicated to the homework that would require just yet.

* * *

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen late again. He knew he would get it from his boss this time for sure. His boss the ever more Special Agent Gibbs. He was not home when Tony got up this morning. No surprise really, Tony suspected since he saw that Gibbs had gone to bed so early, but he did expect to see him in the basement working on something before leaving for the office.

Probationary Agent Ziva David and the semi-Special Agent McGee were already at their desks working diligently on something. Now, why he thought he should remember something, Tony didn't know, but it tickled the back of his neck regardless. He knew he would find out what it was as soon as he opened his email to see everything from the last few days. Unanswered emails he would get to later tonight since he didn't want to be at the house he had to share until very late.

Tony quietly slipped into his desk chair with a small squeak which he knew could be heard at every corner of the office. Ziva and the McGeek didn't look in his direction, but both of them had incredulous looks on their faces. He would get them back, Tony DiNozzo didn't let anyone get the best of him. Speaking of which, he thought, why didn't he have any idea his boss had a house guest when his apartment building blew another fuse. With no lights, it was tough to watch any of his favorite movies. Even staying with his boss, he always knew to bring his portable DVD player. The guy had no cable, but he finally upgraded his tv to color due to the first time Tony stayed at his house.

"Grab your gear, dead Navy Lieutenant," came the commanding voice as his boss grabbed his coat, shield, and pistol. Everyone in the team jumped to his command without a word and slung their packs over their shoulders as they headed to the elevator. So much for looking at those emails, Tony thought. It was going to be a long week.

Tony followed his fearless leader into the elevator to visit Abby in her lab. Gibbs always gave Abby plenty of time to get some sense of the evidence before bombarding her with questions. Tony never seemed to get the timing down because even when actually timing Gibbs, there was no definitive answer. Each case had a different time.

Even before they left the elevator, Tony heard something strange from Abby's lab. Was that giggling, he thought. Sure enough, as they stepped through the almost always open doorway, there were two women at the computers typing away extremely fast as they shouted big shiny words at each other and laughed heartily whenever they said another one.

"What do ya got, Abs," said Gibbs in his classic Gibbs way.

"A whole lot of bad stuff the fast food places don't want to know about," said Abby happily. Her black hair was in the usual ponytail style and her dark lips had a very pleased smile.

"About the case, Abs," said Gibbs as he always needed to. Abby could always push his buttons. That always just got him a slap on the back of the head. Tony almost reached up to smooth the hair down on his head in remembrance of the head slap he received just about an hour ago.

"Oh, that," said Abby as she launched into her usual fast talk mode that always left Tony in the dust. He would have to look at his email with the dictionary open just to get through the first couple of sentences. He'll rely on McGee to give him the rest of the highlights.

What had Tony's attention was actually the other woman in the room. She was the house guest that came wandering through the living room to grab her cell phone in just her panties and undershirt. She addressed Tony by name and wandered back down the hallway. Tony just stood there after she departed because he didn't know what to do next. Gibbs' guest bedroom was empty, so Tony always had to sleep on the couch when he needed a place to crash, so where she was going was a complete mystery to him.

It remained a mystery to Tony even when Gibbs came out of his room in his boxers and t-shirt. His boss just gave him the classic Gibbs stare until Tony told him all about the power outage and his need to find a place to crash. Gibbs wandered down the hallway for only a moment to give him the sheets for the couch and went back to bed. It was a long night for Tony because he wanted to wander down the hallway to see if he could hear anything. Not that he wanted to hear that kind of thing, but he wanted to know who the mystery guest was.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Tony almost didn't catch Abby saying the mystery women's name. "Kahl and I were just seeing what Major Mass-Spec had to say about the contents of our lunch today," said Abby after revealing all of the information she had on the case thus far.

"And…" Gibbs asked with his back turned to Tony.

"And…" said Kahl as she turned to face Gibbs and Tony, "this food contains about 87% of things that are absolutely not good for the human body."

"So, why eat it," Gibbs asked.

"Because I can," Kahl stated just as factually.

"The case, Abbs. We need more on the case," Gibbs said as he turned to walk out of the room. "And if that stuff gives you gas, you're sleeping with DiNozzo." He said after walking past Tony.

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. His boss just admitted to having this woman staying at his house, sleeping in the same room. He only went for the red-heads and this woman had dark brown hair almost as dark as Abby's.

"That would be fun," said Kahl as she stared directly at DiNozzo who in turn was staring back with his mouth hanging open as far as it could go.

"DiNozzo!" Yelled Gibbs from the elevator.

"On your six, boss," said Tony as he ran out of the forensics lab so confused his mighty DiNozzo brain actually hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, DiNozzo found himself standing on the recording side of the glass to the interrogation room. Inside was their latest suspect for the murder of the Navy Lieutenant. All the evidence was in and Gibbs was making the suspect sweat it out. DiNozzo's anxiety was not in waiting for the dirtbag to admit the crime, it was in waiting for Ziva or McGee to enter the room so he could interrogate them on the latest edition to the staff in the NCIS building.

Tony had been out with Gibbs the entire day and could not read his emails to see if there was any mention on a building wide level. He knew his buddy at the door would have sent him a message about anyone strange or exceptionally good looking had come through. This Kahl had him thoroughly perplexed.

Just as he flipped open his phone to text McGee, the door opened to admit Gibbs, Ziva, and the mystery woman Kahl. Ziva and Kahl were talking in low tones as women with secrets typically did. Tony wasn't worried; he would get the information about their secret from McGee later. Hallway tapes also came in handy with a little leverage from another friend in the video forensics unit that could read lips.

Gibbs left just as quickly as he entered, leaving Tony alone with the recording officer and the two women who did their best to ignore his presence. Tony smiled his award winning smile only to get eyebrow raises from both silent observers. Tony refuses to give into their questioning gaze by admitting he had no idea who this woman was. He also wasn't going to breach his boss' privacy by admitting he knew she was staying at his residence. Tony's quest for information would have to wait.

Tony attempted some information gathering by trying to get a word in with his friend in Human Resources. He gave his team a slight nod as he headed to the head, only to take a detour the moment Ziva and McGee turned their heads back to their computers. His favorite hiding spot was in the alcove next to the stairs. It always gave him a birds-eye view if his boss was on his way in. It helped Tony to avoid the head slaps.

He was once again thwarted on his grand plan due to his space already being occupied. The strange woman and Gibbs were standing next to the stairs in a very quiet and close conversation. Tony stopped to study the body language of his two suspects. However, Kahl nor Gibbs was acting as anything more than two coworkers stopped for a quick conversation. He expected some flirtatious giggles and slight touches of hands making the event even more personal but saw none.

He knew his casual observance of the two was over when Gibbs' radar started to warn him with a tick of his ears. Tony quickly backtracked to the head before his boss could find him standing there gawking. It would earn him the hardest head slap ever if Gibbs saw him.

"Good night, Tony," said Ziva as she finished gathering her things to leave for the evening.

"Good night," answered Tony as he watched McGee leave with Ziva. Again, he wasn't able to get a moment to find out more information. With the case solved, there was a million things to document and regardless of taking those typing classes with the sweet college instructor last quarter, his typing skills were not much improved. It may have had something to do with Tony doing more observing of the beautiful blonde rather than the typing, but he didn't think typing would ever be one of his strong suits.

Now that everyone was gone, maybe he could get to those emails that he had missed all week, thought Tony. He opened the email client, only to hear a throat clear itself from behind him. Tony all but jumped from his seat to see the Director standing there.

"Evening Director," stammered Tony. "I was just finishing some reports to hand into Gibbs first thing…"

Director Vance didn't say a word, but that was because his attention was drawn to the two people walking down the stairs from MTAC. Gibbs and Kahl were on their way from briefing the Navy Lieutenant's commanding officer of the findings before heading out for the night. Neither the Director nor Tony said anything as the strange couple walked past but nodded a good night.

As soon as Tony thought they were out of hearing range, Tony started to ask the Director who Kahl was. Instead, the Director cut him off with "It must be nice to finally relax."

"Sir," Tony questioned the Director completely missing the context of the phrase.

"Oh, Gibbs and Kahlshira. They go back a long ways. I think most of Gibbs' gut instincts come from her instruction."

"But, she looks so much younger than Gibbs, how can she be his teacher?" Tony asked the Director.

"She's older than she looks. She also happens to be the best profiler in the nation. Some think it borders on telepathy. At any rate, Gibbs knows he can't hide anything from her so he doesn't even try. The pressure to keep things silent is lifted. I'm not sure if I envy him in that regard or not. Good night, DiNozzo. Go home, finish in the morning," the Director finished as he headed towards the elevator after the doors closed on the couple in question.

Tony couldn't move. His mouth was once again hanging down to the floor. Someone as old as this Kahlshira certainly couldn't be as old as Gibbs, she was way too hot for that. He quickly jumped back to his emails to see if anything could be gleaned from them. An email from Human Resources mentions the visitation of the famous profiler for only that week. The Director mentioned the far fetching possibility of telepathy and wondered if she knew in advance that her help would be needed to solve the case. It was a mystery that Tony would never figure out. His building manager called and left a message earlier that day stating the power had been restored, and Tony didn't have any excuse to return to his boss' house that evening. Instead, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo shut off his computer screen and grabbed his gear bag. As long as the team was happy, especially the boss-man, then Tony was happy.

FIN


End file.
